Heroes
by Ralf Jones
Summary: ¿Que define a un heroe?...aqui esta la secuela a "Humanos", espero que sea de su agrado.


Aquí les dejo la secuela a mi otro fic "Humanos", como ya saben este es un Universo alterno. Gwen es una vampira que a vivido mucho tiempo y Chef Hatchet es un soldado en la guerra de Vietnam.

Los diálogos y narración para Gwen están en cursiva y lo escrito en letra regular es la narración para Hatchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes<strong>

Por: Ralf jones

_¿Que es lo que define a un héroe?_

_¿Es el hecho de matar más hombres que ningún otro?_

_¿Es acaso los increíbles hechos de sus aventuras?_

_¿O quizás eran los logros a lo largo de su vida? _

_Quizás…cada una de esas razones era la respuesta correcta…_

_Desde su escondite entre las sombras de la jungla podía ver claramente lo que sucedía en el campamento de los valerosos marines de Estados Unidos._

_Los gritos de alegría y alivio resonaban en la callada jungla…_

_La guerra habia acabado, era una derrota, pero la alegría de haber sobrevivido era más poderosa que cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera apoderarse de ellos. Claro que habia quienes preferían no expresar su alegría del mismo modo, algunos por respeto a los caídos y otros por el simple hecho de que sus mentes aun estaban atrapadas en los horrores que habían vivido._

_Gwen, siendo inmortal, también habia sido testigo de muchos hechos trascendentales, cosas que dejarían marcada a una persona normal de por vida._

_Vietnam quedaría por siempre grabada en las mentes de más de uno de estos sobrevivientes y a unos cuantos mas llevarían esta guerra en sus pesadillas hasta el final de sus vidas._

_Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mostrando un par de afilados colmillos, finalmente habia encontrado lo que buscaba._

_El jefe maestro Hatchet descansaba a poca distancia del campamento, alejado del resto de sus compañeros, limpiando su escopeta en silencio. La expresión en su rostro era neutra, no parecía estar feliz o aliviado de por fin abandonar el campo de batalla y de poder regresar a casa._

_De algún modo la sonrisa de la inmortal se agrando un poco mas, el estaba actuando justo como ella lo habia esperado._

_Mucho tiempo habia pasado desde su encuentro en aquella jungla llena de cadáveres y sangre. Gwen lo habia observado desde entonces, cada batalla, cada acción en el campo._

_El era sin lugar a dudas el soldado perfecto…_

_Seguía órdenes sin dudarlo, salvaba a sus compañeros siempre que fuera posible y terminaba con los enemigos de forma rápida._

_Desde su encuentro Gwen lo habia seguido a mas de 30 conflictos, y siempre habia emergido sin ninguna herida, quizás su habilidad en el combate era tal, que sus posibilidades para sobrevivir cualquier emboscada eran increíblemente altas…o quizás solo era suerte._

_Pero habia algo que lo separaba de los otros…_

_Su increíble camaradería y orgullo en aquellos que lo rodeaban..._

_Por un momento Gwen se permitió a si misma sumergirse en la memoria de aquel conflicto en el que habia descubierto ese rasgo de el._

_El pelotón de marines habia tenido una simple misión, buscar y destruir hostiles que se ocultaban en una aldea llena de civiles. Pero al igual que otras ocasiones todo habia resultado ser una emboscada, en cuanto el pelotón habia entrado a la aldea una lluvia de morteros comenzó a descender sobre ellos._

_Gwen habia observado con fría tranquilidad como las explosiones hacían pedazos a soldados y civiles por igual. Los disparos se hicieron presentes en un segundo, los hostiles escondidos en la selva que rodeaba la aldea tenían la ventaja._

_Los marines corrían en todas direcciones buscando refugio de las balas y los morteros, pero Hatchet se mantenía de pie, caminando a paso firme en aquel caos, levantado a los heridos y moviéndolos a un lugar seguro._

"¡Todos los que se puedan mover griten sus nombres!" _un segundo después, aun bajo el sonido de los disparos las voces de aquellos hombres comenzarib a escucharse._

_Gwen podía ver claramente el lugar de donde los disparos provenían, y estaba segura que Hatchet no tardaría en notarlo también._

"¡Formen una línea de fuego y disparen, los hostiles están a las 12 en punto ocultos en la selva!"

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en los labios de la inmortal al observar una línea de marines formarse frente al objetivo, era un plan peligroso, de no llevarlo acabo rápido perdería a todos los hombres en la formación._

"¡FUEGO!"

_Las m16 de los marines tomaron vida con un rugido que resonaba hasta el cielo, las balas perforaban todo en su camino, derribando pequeños arboles y acabando con los hostiles en la selva._

_Hatchet habia utilizado la misma regla que en las guerras coloniales, cuando los mosquetes habían sido la única arma en los conflictos armados. Al formar una línea de fuego no importaba si los hombres disparaban sin apuntar al objetivo, la ráfaga de fuego barría con todo a su paso._

_El silencio se hizo presente, los morteros se habian detenido, quizás quienes los operaban decidieron retirarse o probablemente habían muerto._

_Hatchet se movía lentamente en el campo, buscando heridos entre los civiles y marines que cubrían el suelo. A su derecha pudo divisar la figura de un compañero herido, la sangre escapaba de una herida en su pierna._

"¡No dejen que ese hombre se arrastre, alguien ayúdelo!" _de inmediato uno de los médicos se aproximo al herido levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo a un lugar mas seguro para atenderlo._

"¡El día es nuestro muchachos, esos malditos ya aprendieron a respetarnos!"

_Y la respuesta a aquella declaración vino en la forma del clásico grito de afirmativo entre los marines…_

"¡Hurra!"

_Con un suspiro la inmortal regreso a la realidad…_

_Hatchet aun estaba limpiando su escopeta calladamente, por un momento Gwen sintió la tentación de sorprenderlo con otra visita, pero decidió no hacerlo. Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y habia muchos humanos cerca._

_Dando media vuelta Gwen se adentro mas en la oscuridad de la jungla, ya habia pasado mucho tiempo en este país, era hora de seguir adelante._

_La inmortal lanzo una rápida mirada a su ropa, el traje negro y gabardina ya estaban muy gastados, aun conservaban los agujeros de los disparos del jefe maestro y el maltrato por aquella granada._

_Quizás en Francia encontraría ropa nueva de su agrado…_

_La inmortal se detuvo a medio paso y lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro mientras sonreía, su visión le permitía ver claramente a Hatchet, la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió traviesa._

_¿Qué es lo que define a un héroe?_

"_No será la ultima vez que lo vea" murmuro para si misma, ya que deseaba por alguna extraña razón verle moverse en combate nuevamente. _

_Algún día le haría esa pregunta…_

* * *

><p>Hatchet descanso su escopeta contra sus piernas, por fin habia acabado de limpiarla, pero aunque parecía tranquilo por dentro estaba tenso. Desde hace horas sentía como si estuviera siendo observado.<p>

Habia estado así desde que se habia encontrado con aquella mujer de negro en la jungla, claro que habia guardado silencio al respeto, de todos modos quien le iba a creer que existiera una mujer capaz de sobrevivir disparos a quemarropa.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas y no necesitaba convencer a todos de que se estaba volviendo loco al contarles una historia así. Pero el sentimiento de ser observado habia tenido su impacto en el, siempre tenia su arma lista para ser usada y a la mano.

**CLAK!**

En un instante el jefe maestro se puso de pie dándose vuelta y apuntando con su ITHACA a la dirección de donde el sonido habia venido, pero no habia nada tras el, en el suelo encontró una piedra de gran tamaño literalmente sumergida en el lodo, como si alguien la hubiera lanzado.

"¿Qué diablos?..."

Y a lo lejos se escucho una risa divertida distintivamente femenina…

Hatchet volvió su vista a la oscuridad de la jungla y por un momento trato de concentrar su vista lo suficiente, como si intentara ver algo que se ocultara en las sombras.

Pero no habia nada…

El jefe maestro bajo su arma sin dejar de mirar hacia la jungla, como si esperara ver a alguien salir.

"Esa mujer…" murmuro en voz baja, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, la brisa que se movía en de la jungla habia ahogado el sonido de las palabras de aquel cansado soldado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que lo disfrutaran, dependiendo de lo que ustedes digan podria poner una tercera parte a esta historia...<p>

Saludos y porfavor dejen sus reviews ya que me animan mucho para escribir.


End file.
